


being dead

by Spibow



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: After death, Angst, Death, M/M, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibow/pseuds/Spibow
Summary: this is garbagebasically jay is dead and sad





	being dead

Throughout his whole investigation, Jay would much rather have been dead. Every minute he spent awake, he wished he wasn’t. But now that he was, indeed, dead, he spent every second wishing he was alive, lost forever in the darkness, holding desperately on to the last light he had left, staring into the remnant of his soul that gave him glimpses into the life of the person he had betrayed, and left behind. The last friend he’d ever had.

So, for every second, he stared into that tiny window, the only feeling the tug from his still heart and the lingering pain from a wound that had long since vanished upon his waking in this dark and empty place. He watched as the only person he ever loved moved on, going through with his life. He watched and felt himself get torn apart as the man who’d cared so much about him even though he’d fucked up so many times got into a relationship, and felt jealousy, and regret, for never admitting his true feelings.

But now, he was dead. It was too late.

And he wished he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a oneshot but hey i might expand it and fix it cause this is trash


End file.
